Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{1}{6}-6\dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {11\dfrac{1}{6}}-{6\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Convert ${11\dfrac{1}{6}}$ to ${10 + \dfrac{6}{6} + \dfrac{1}{6}}$ So the problem becomes: ${10\dfrac{7}{6}}-{6\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {10} + {\dfrac{7}{6}} - {6} - {\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {10} - {6} + {\dfrac{7}{6}} - {\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{7}{6}} - {\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{3}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{3}{6}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 4\dfrac{1}{2}$